edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympic City Metropolis
__FORCETOC__ Known as the capital city of New Eden, This humongous city has so much water you could swear that is was not created on a flat world. The streets are made of ice, giving you a nice tour, but you have to explore it slowly to enjoy all the sights, from a huge stadium, a cruise ship, a mini Parthenon, assorted amazing Italian style buildings, and the list could goes on. This world kinda resembles our 'real' world as it has the flags of the world, real buildings, the olympic rings, a cruise ship, etc. There are currently at least three pretty successful rehashes, one just an update, another, a jungle is added, and the third, a lot more ships are added into the ocean, and it keeps getting beneficial updates. In the fourth update, more water is added making the entire area an island. More bridges and boats are added as well. In the latest update, a roadway, to a "hell" was created. It keeps getting more cracked with more lava untill it turns completely black, and filled of lava. Hell is an awesome place to explore. In the most recent update some sort of glass domes were added in the water. They are supposedly parts of the mythical city of Atlantis that have risen out of the water near the olympic city. The new domes are interconnected and quite possibly the best thing ever built in Eden. The ocean or lake in this area goes all the way to bedrock, and the "islands" that the domes rise out of are floating. OM Exercitum.jpg|The Exercitum OM Amphitheatre Car Dealer.jpg|Car Dealer and Amphitheatre OM Arena.jpg|Arena OM Athena.jpg|Athena OM Atlantis.jpg|Atlantis OM Black Swan.jpg|Black Swan OM City1.jpg|Downtown (1) OM City2.jpg|Downtown (2) OM Grand Hotel.jpg|University OM Jungle.jpg|The Jungle OM Royal.jpg|Olympic Metropolis Royal OM Ship.jpg|Olympic Princess Of The Seas OM Tai Mahal Tennochtitlan.jpg|Taj Mahal and Tennochtitlan Version History #SuperSlide Metropolis by Guntram #Olympic SuperSlideCity V2 TheSubway #Olympic SuperSlideCity V3 CarPark #Olympic SuperSlideCity V10 Calypso #Olympic Metropolis V13 Tranquility #Olympic Metropolis V14 Duality #Olympic Metropolis V15 Crossroads #Olympic Metropolis V16 Signature #Olympic Metropolis V17 New Slides #Olympic Metropolis V18 Triple Wing #Olympic MetropolisV20 Nations Part1 #Olympic MetropolisV22 Nations Part2 #Olympic MetropolisV24 Nations Part3 #Olympic MetropolisV25 Theropod #Olympic MetropolisV26 Highway One #Olympic MetropolisV27 Leisure Kick #Olympic MetropolisV28 Amphitheatre #Olympic Metropolis V30 Tenochtitlan #Olympic Metropolis V31 Taj Mahal #Olympic Metropolis V32 Athena #Olympic Metropolis V33 TempleOfDoom #Olympic Metropolis V34 City Hall #Olympic Metropolis V36 Arena #Olympic Metropolis (V40) Coastel #Olympic Metropolis V45 Oceanic #Olympic Princess Of The Seas #Olympic Metropolis V48 Jungle Fever #Olympic Metropolis V52 Black Swan #Olympic Metropolis V53 Port Atlantis #Olympic Metropolis V55 Vulcano #The Dawn of the Olymp #Olympic Metropolis Royal #Olympolis V70 HighwayToHell #Olympic Metropolis Atlantis Rising #Olympic Metropolis Port Ankor #Olympic Metropolis V73 finish hotel #Olympic Metropolis Tide Hunter #Olympic Metropolis Continental Shift #Olympic Metropolis Continental Drift #Olympic Metropolis Coral Sea #Olympic Metropolis Exercitum #Olympic Metropolis Storm Maiden #Olympic Metropolis Rheingold #Olympic Metropolis Barrier Reef #Olympic Metropolis Circodrom #Olympic Metropolis Parliament #Olympic Metropolis T1 #Olympic Metropolis Phoenix #Olympic Metropolis Abyss #Olympic Metropolis Port Riva #Olympic Metropolis Camelot Ascension Trivia * It has been in the top 5 a lot of times on the popular list. It has maintained the top spot for quite a while now. Category:Worlds Category:Popular List